Text Me
by imkillinit
Summary: Illumi receives a text from Hisoka and it turns into something more. (Smut) Hisoka/Illumi


Hisoillu- Sexting

It was late at night when Illumi had returned from a job. He sat on his bed, unwinding and contemplating taking a shower. That was when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He rolled his eyes as he pulled it out. The only person that would text him this late at night would be Hisoka. He looked at his screen and confirmed his suspicions. Hisoka's name was staring at him from the screen. He had a small debate with himself as to whether or not he should open the text. It was a short one. If he didn't open it, HIsoka would keep bothering him, so face the annoyance now, and destroy it at the source. He opened the text and saw the message. So it was going to be that kind of conversation….

The screen read, "Are you busy? 3"

Illumi knew exactly what this meant. This had been going on for a few months. Hisoka would text him and they would text back explicit messages. It was odd at first, but Illumi developed a kind of appreciation for it. They would text like this every once in a while, normally late at night, and Hisoka would always initiate it. They would engage in a kind of sex, and yet, they never touched one another.

Illumi texted him back "I'm not busy, what did you want?" He knew exactly what he wanted, and why he texted, and Hisoka knew too, but this was the beginning of the game.

His phone buzzed immediately. "What are you wearing?" Illumi glanced down at his outfit. He never felt like he did a good job at this, but apparently Hisoka liked it, and he hated to admit it, but he enjoyed it too.

"I'm shirtless and wearing black pants." He texted back.

"Pics plz"

Illumi stood up and went to his full length mirror to take the picture. He flexed a little, took the picture and sent it.

Hisoka sent him back a picture of himself completely naked and half-hard. "Mmm, you look so strong…what I wouldn't give to have you here with me."

Illumi blushed a little as he looked at the picture and he could feel himself becoming slightly aroused. "What would you do to me if I was there?" Illumi texted back.

And so it began. Illumi stripped down to his underwear as he waited for a response, a little anxious, a little excited.

His phone buzzed again. He took a breath as he looked down. "Naughty thing. I would start by kissing your neck and biting you. I would work my way down to your nipples and suck while I reached into your pants and stroked you. After a while I would take off your pants and let my mouth work its way down to your hard cock. I would lick the head and tease you, making you beg me for more."

Illumi sighed a little as he read it. He could feel himself getting harder, imaginig Hisoka's hot mouth on his body. He touched himself a little, stoking his cock and thinking about what he'd like to do to Hisoka. Illumi took off his underwear and took a picture of himself stroking his member. It was red and a little bit of pre-cum was leaking from the slit. He sent it to Hisoka with a message. "You make me so hard. I want to cum in your mouth. I want to feel your fingers inside of me, stretching me. Take me to the bed and spread my legs. I want you to eat me out. I need you to stroke me while you lick my ass. I want to feel your tongue inside of me. Make me feel good, Hisoka. Please, I want you to fuck me. I want to ride your thick cock." As Illlumi sent this he reached for the small bottle of lubricant and put some on his fingers. He pushed a finger inside of himself and let out a small moan as he felt around for his sweet spot. He put another finger in before he got used to having just one inside of him. He slowly moved in and out, suddenly brushing against his prostate and getting harder as he imagined Hisoka's reaction to his text. He thought about Hisoka stroking himself, like Illumi was doing, and saying his name. He wanted to hear Hisoak's voice, moaning and calling for him. He let out a low moan as he stoked himself with his free hand and pushed a third finger in. He enjoyed the semi-fullness of his fingers, but he needed more stimulation, something thicker…. As Illumi removed his fingers to change positions, he received another text from Hisoka.

With his clean hand he read the message. It came with a picture of Hisoka stroking his cock and it read "Oh, Illumi, I wish you could see what you are doing to me. Fuck, I would eat your ass so good you wouldn't need me to stroke you. I'd make you cum with my tongue. You little cock slut. You want to ride my dick? I would lay you back and make you look me in the eyes as I fucked you. I'll fuck you fast, slamming into you, gripping your hips and pulling you onto my cock. You'll be begging me to cum again. But I won't let you. I'll fuck you for my own pleasure, first. And when I've already cum, inside and all over your ass, you'll be stuck, wishing for release."

Illumi blushed and felt a new rush of arousal run through him. He would never admit it to Hisoka, but he loved when he acted dominant over him. Illumi quickly reached over into his nightstand to pull out a semi-large dildo. He covered it with lubricant and pushed inside of himself. He sighed in pleasure. This was the feeling he was missing. He used one hand to move the plastic member in and out of his body nd the other to read and re-read the text. He let his imagination take over as he fucked himself with his toy. He moaned aloud as thought about being held down my Hisoka and touched by him. He moved the toy faster and faster, wishing it was Hisoka's dick inside of him. He gripped the sheets, holding on as he pushed closer and closer to his climax. He imagined Hisoka fucking him like he described. He imagined the man holding his wrists tight against the bed, thrusting into Illumi, and calling him a good boy. His imaginings left him panting and writhing in pleasure, saying Hisoka's name with needy moans interspersed. He wanted to ride this out for as long as possible, but he was having a hard time holding off. He sped up the actions of his hand with the toy and gripped his erection, stroking himself quickly to a finish. He came hard and moaned loudly as he ejaculated into his hand.

He sighed as he pulled the toy from himself and let his cum ooze over his hand. He needed to take a picture for Hisoka. He pulled up his phone, but there was already another message. It was just a picture of Hisoka's cum running down his cock and a heart as the message. Illumi sent a picture of his own orgasm, feeling satisfied.

As he cleaned up and returned to his bed, he looked at his phone to see one last message from Hisoka. "Good night, Illumi 3"

Illumi sent him a message of 'good night' and got ready to go to sleep. Maybe someday they'll actually perform the acts that they liked to text to one another.


End file.
